Heartless
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: "The first thing you are going to do, is convince Miss Swan you don't care for her and never have and never will." Set after 4x08


"_**The first thing you are going to do, ins convince Miss Swan you don't care for her and never have and never will." **_

**I will edit at a later date. **

**Heartless: **

Emma Swan perched herself on the edge of Killian's bed at Granny's. The pirate was currently taking a much needed shower in the bathroom, and Emma found herself listening to the water as It came down. Her mind though, was concentrating on the way Killian had looked at her in the mansion merely three hours ago. There was something different. Still love and happiness of seeing that she was okay, but his gaze was harder, and like she had told him, if he looked at her any harder, he'd burn a hole into her head. Something was definitely wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Maybe I just scared him?" She whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign."

She jumped when she saw Killian stood in the doorway in flannel bottoms and a soft cotton shirt. Emma had been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard him come in. 

"I know…" Emma replied.

This was the first time that Emma had seen him in something that wasn't leather, and it was a good look. It didn't matter that he didn't have his brace on, and where his hand should be, was just a stump, or that his guyliner was missing. He was still whole to her. Killian raised an eye-brow as he made his way over and sat down beside Emma.

"Killian, are you sure you're okay?" Emma blurted out as she looked at him. "I don't what it is, but something is different."

Killian smiled at her. "Nothing is wrong. As I said, I'm relieved you're okay. I was so worried."

Emma sighed. "If you say so. And uh, sorry for worrying you."

Killian shrugged and his arm came around her shoulder, pulling Emma tight against him. She could feel his right hand fingers stroking her back gently, as they sat in silence. Killian didn't know when Gold was crush his heart, and he was not going to miss a moment with Emma for anything. Emma pulled back and looked at him intently. Her hands came to cradle her cheeks and she smiled at him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Emma whispered softly. "You are so good, you have no idea."

Killian didn't break eye contact as she slowly lent forward, and pressed her lips against his. His eyes remained open for a few moments, watching Emma as she kissed him. Slowly, he closed his eyes too and allowed for himself to be swept away in the kiss, which Emma had deepened. Killian felt her move onto his lap, straddling him, her legs either side of him, wrapped around his waist. His good hand rested in her hair, fingers threading through the silky locks. Emma moaned when she felt his left arm rest on her behind. 

"Emma, it's late." Killian murmured, pulling back. "Maybe we should just sleep."

Emma shook her head. "No, I want to do this. I feel as though this is the right time. You came for me again, and now I want to show you how much that means to me."

Killian gave her a smile, even though on the inside he was full of pain. Emma was ready to make love to him, and he didn't have his heart.

Emma pulled back and looked at him, embarrassment gracing her features.

"You don't want this…" Emma mumbled. "Sorry…"

Killian's grip tightened around her and shook his head. "I want this very much, Emma. I was just a little surprised."

Emma seemed to look relieved and smiled, before pressing in for another kiss. Heart or not heart, he made love to her like a man does to a woman he loves.

Killian awoke the next morning to a sharp pain in his chest. Emma was still asleep next to him, curled up in a ball. It didn't take Killian long to realize that Gold was controlling him, and wanted Killian to go down to his shop. Killian stood, quickly dressed and cleaned his teeth, before reaching down to press a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead. 

"I love you." He whispered.

When Emma awoke, she was alone, and there was no note.

Killian entered Gold's shop that morning, a pure look of anger on his face as he came face to face with Gold. 

"So tell me crocodile, what are you having me do first, before you decide to kill me?" Killian sneered.

Gold smirked and squeezed Killian's heart, emitting a yell of pain from Killian. 

"There is no need to talk to me in that manner, Captain, or should I say puppet. But yes, I have the first task for you, and you are not going to like it." Gold smirked. "But don't worry, dearie. You won't live much longer after it anyway."

"What do you want me to do?" Killian asked, his chest still hurting.

Gold smirked and stepped out from behind the desk, looking up at the taller man, even though he was now currently the one in power. 

"You see, I need Miss Swan broken, so when I can get you to suck her into the hat, it won't be too much of a fight."

"I won't hurt her!" Killian hissed, earning another squeeze to the heart. 

"Well, not physically. Tell me Captain, what were you doing last night, and you have no choice but to answer me."

Killian glared at the crocodile, furious that the imp was able to mess with him like this.

"We spent the night together." Killian answered. 

"Excellent. Now, my plan is going to work perfectly. You've pillaged and plundered, Captain. And now, you are going to toss her aside like yesterday's trash. You are to tell her that you never cared for her, was only interested in the sexual side of the relationship. That she was just another conquest to add to your list. That you never cared for her and never will."

"No!" Killian shouted. "Don't make me do this! I promised I wouldn't leave her." 

"Well then, you shouldn't have made a promise that you can't keep." Gold said, with a twisted grin. "Now go and find Miss Swan, tell her exactly what I ordered you do, and then meet me back here. We have work to do. Oh and Captain, I will make sure that you have a front row seat when I suck her in. And then I'll crush your heart into dust. And you know the best thing about all of this, Emma will die thinking that you don't love her."

Killian yelled in fury and Gold simply squeezed his heart.

"I swear, if I ever get my heart back, I'll kill you."

"You'll be long dead before you have a chance to do that. Now go."

With no choice Killian turned and headed out of Gold's shop. The imp watched him go with a smirk on his face, before tucking the heart back into his coat.

Belle moved away from the doorway, tears running down her cheeks. She needed to find Emma.

Emma left Killian's rented room at Granny's around eight thirty. Her craving for a coffee too much. As usual, Granny gave her a free takeaway coffee, and told Emma she was glad she was okay, before Emma left and climbed into her bug. She had planned to go back to the abandoned mansion, as she couldn't find her phone anywhere. It wasn't in her car, so the only place she could think of was that place. Killian was still missing and she even contemplated driving to the docks to see if he was there, and see if he wanted to come for a ride with her. Instead though, she made her way to mansion, and was relieved that she didn't have another run in with the Snow Queen on the way there. Speaking of which, the yellow ribbon was still around her wrist. She and Elsa had decided not to worry themselves about it, until they could try and figure out what they could mean.

After sweeping through the mansion, in all the places she could have been, she sighed in defeat and drove back towards town. This time though, she stopped by the docks and couldn't help the small jolt of happiness when she saw Killian stood there. The pirate had his arms crossed and was facing her. Emma smiled at him, exited her car and made her way over. Killian was pretty sure that if his heart had been in his chest at that moment, it would break. Emma looked so carefree that she looked even more beautiful than normal. And then she moved into kiss him. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he allowed himself one last kiss, before he went to break her heart. 

"Hey, you were gone this morning." Emma smiled. "We could've gotten breakfast…" 

"Emma…" Killian interrupted. "Stop talking."

Emma's smile disappeared and she gave him a confused look. Her hand came up to softly stroke his cheek. 

"What's the matter? You don't look…"

"I can't do this anymore." He said in a harsh tone.

Emma stepped back and shook her head. "What are you talking about? What do you mean 'you can't do this anymore?' Killian what is going on?"

"I got what I wanted." He even said this with a smirk, and he knew that Gold would be controlling his heart right now, trying to make it as nastier as he possibly could. "Did you ever think that I would care for you? Milah is my true love and soul mate. You were just a pretty blonde who I wanted to add to my list of conquests. Face it, Swan. You let me pillage and plunder, and I got what I wanted, and now, you are no longer any use for me. I don't care for you. I never have and never will. You were just a conquest."

Emma felt the tears come down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them.

"Killian…" Emma whispered. "Why are you saying this?"

Killian stared at and he yearned to reach out and tell her he was lying and hold her, but he couldn't. 

"I love you." Emma continued. "And I thought you loved me too.."

"I could never love you. You are an insult to Milah."

Emma raised her hand and slapped him around the cheek. Killian didn't even flinch, just continued to stare at him harshly.

"If you were trying to break me, congratulations." Emma whispered. "You broke me."

"Good."

Killian moved around her and began walking away. His own tears now ran freely down his cheeks. He turned his head ever so slightly and saw that Emma had sank to her knees, in the middle of the docks, and for the first time, he saw her sob. Her body was wracking with them. But he couldn't go back, the imp would make sure of that.

Emma didn't know how long she sat there for, but eventually she moved herself to the edge of the pier, and sat with her legs dangling over the edge. The tears continued to fall and she couldn't understand him. She had truly believed that Killian had loved her, but no, it had all been a charade.

"Emma!"

Emma didn't turn as she heard Belle come down the pier, and for the first time since she had seen Belle in Storybrooke, the woman was wearing flats. 

"Emma, it's horrible!" Belle shouted.

Emma looked up at Belle. Belle looked down at Emma and saw the broken expression and the tears and gasped. 

"Emma, whatever Hook told you was a lie." Belle rushed out. "Rumple…"

Emma used her hand to silence Belle. "Please, I…I just want to be alone."

Belle groaned in frustration. "Emma, Rumple has Killian's heart. He's controlling him. He told Hook that he had to break you, and then he is going to suck you into the hat. And once he has done that, he's going to kill Hook. Emma, god I am so sorry. I thought he'd changed…" 

"Gold has Hook's heart?" Emma shouted, standing up. "That makes sense. He came here and claimed all these things, and I…I believed them. God, Belle we need to go."

"I know. I'll help you. Emma I am so sorry." Belle said, as she followed Emma towards the yellow bug. 

"Belle, it's not your fault. But we need to get Killian's heart back."

Belle and Emma climbed into the small yellow bug, before Emma began to start the engine and pull out towards Gold's shop. 

"How did you find this out?" Emma asked. 

"I was going to do some jobs around the shop, and I heard Rumple's threats. Hook was so devastated at the idea of having to tell you these things, Emma. And you know what I have also realized, for Rumple to be doing these things, he must have the dagger."

Emma glanced at Belle out of the corner of her eye, and saw that she felt betrayed.

"He gave me a fake dagger. The mirror in the Snow Queen's lair was right. He's a bad man."

Emma reached over and grabbed Belle's hand gently. "We'll deal with the dagger next, but first, we need to get Hook his heart back, before Gold manipulates him into killing innocent people in this town."

Belle nodded, as Emma aggressively parked into a spot outside of Gold's shop. 

"Belle, you head into the house. I'll wait for Gold to return before I confront him, and then you can come in if it looks like it's going to end bad."

"Of course." Belle said. "I hope it works out for you Emma." 

"Thank you, Belle. Really."

Fifteen minutes later, Emma found herself sat on top of Gold's counter in his shop. He was still nowhere to be seen, and neither was Killian. In the cabinet beside her, she looked onwards at some of the trinkets he had in there. And in the corner of the room, she caught sight of a pickle jar with a hand in it. 

"Son of a bitch." Emma muttered, making her way over.

She grabbed the jar and was about to open it when the door jingled. 

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma turned and saw that he was alone. "You evil sick and twisted imp. How dare you take his heart?"

Gold stopped in his tracks and looked at Emma. 

"Why Miss Swan, whatever do you mean?" 

"I know you have Killian's heart, and I know you are controlling him. Give it back!" Emma shouted, causing a light bulb to explode near her. 

"No." Gold said. "I have waited many years to kill the pirate, and I will, but first, your fate comes first. Captain."

Emma jumped when she felt a hand grab her from behind, holding her in position. She knew it was Killian, when she saw the hook glinting.

"Emma…" He whispered. "You shouldn't have come."

"Like hell." Emma shouted, ripping herself away from Killian. "You give him his heart back, right now!"

Gold produced Killian's heart and rolled his eyes. "You see, Miss Swan. I want to rid myself free of the dagger. Meaning, I need to suck as many people into the hat as I can with magical abilities, and to complete it, I need the heart of someone who knew me before I became the dark one, and the only person in this town that fits that description is the pirate. And even better, there is not even the slightest dark spot here. Emma really has healed you and this will make my spell even more powerful. A pure heart full of love."

Emma glared. "You know something Gold, you claimed that you wanted to become a better man. For Belle, but more importantly, you made a promise to your son, Baelfire, who died to save you. If he could see you now, he would be so ashamed…"

Gold looked a little bit deflected at Emma's words, but he didn't make any effort to give the heart up. 

"If Belle has the real dagger…" Emma said, finally getting to her point. "Then you shouldn't be doing this."

Behind her, Killian couldn't help but smirk at this. 

"Yes, Rumple…" Belle said, entering the room. "Why are you doing this? I would never command you to do something like this. You've been lying to me, haven't you?"

"Belle, I'm doing this to give us a better life…" 

"I don't want a better life! You do this, you kill the pirate, and then I leave you. I am not building a future on his blood. Look at him, and look at you. He has found happiness again, and he wouldn't have hurt you. Emma is too important for him to do something like that. Please, give him the heart back and we can move on. This isn't the way to go about things. You do this, and everyone in this town will want to kill you. Your head will have a price on it."

Emma felt Killian come up beside her, but he made no attempt to reach out. 

"Belle, I love you and I need you to understand. I have to do this." Gold said.

"No!" Belle shouted, as Gold began to squeeze Killian's heart.

Emma turned and her eyes widened as Killian collapsed to the ground, his hand clutching his chest. 

"No, no, no!" Emma shouted, bending down. "Please don't do this!"

"Rumple stop. You can be a better man." Belle pleaded. "What would Baelfire want you to do?"

Gold's malice disappeared slightly and his pressure on the heart decreased. 

"Gold, please." Emma pleaded, looking at him.

With a defeated sigh, his eyes locked on Belle's, he let go of Killian's heart. With a loud thud, it landed on the ground, earning a pained yell from Killian. Emma wasted no time in making her way over and taking it gently in her hands. As soon as his heart was in hers, Killian's eyes returned to their normal stance and he looked at Emma softly. 

"Come on…" Emma whispered.

She helped Killian to stand and helped him move towards the door, before she suddenly stopped. The sound of a ringing phone echoed throughout the shop, and she recognized the ring tone as hers. It was the song she and Neal used to listen to. 

"Is that my phone?" She asked.

Gold waved his hand and her phone appeared in his hand. 

"You took my phone!" Emma shouted, stepping towards Gold. 

"The pirate left a message on there that would destroy my plan, but it doesn't matter anymore." Gold said, as Emma snatched the phone from him.

"If it wasn't for Belle, I would have locked you up in a heartbeat." Emma hissed, before returning to Killian's side. "Let's get you home"

Half an hour later, Killian found himself laying on Emma's bed in Mary Margaret's apartment. David, Elsa, Mary Margaret, Henry and Regina were all stood over him, as Emma held his heart.

"So he was going to suck all us magical beings into the hat?" Regina asked. "That imp." 

"Yes, and then he was going to kill Killian to finalize his spell." Emma whispered, as she continued to examine the heart, checking that there was no damage. 

"Emma, the heart is fine." Regina sighed. "You just need to put it back, alright."

Emma shook slightly. "Maybe you should do it. I haven't done this before."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed back Killian's shirt to expose part of his muscular chest, before pointing to a spot. 

"Here, you push it back in there. Gently. I think we should give them some privacy, because all of his feelings are going to rush back, and it might get a bit sappy." Regina said. 

David went to protest, but Mary Margaret ushered him from the room. Killian looked slightly embarrassed as the others left. 

"Well, let's put your heart back where it belongs." Emma said with a nervous smile.

Killian's hand came out to touch hers gently. "Emma, my heart belongs with you. Just so you know that."

Emma nodded and carefully moved to his chest. After a few moments, she pushed the heart back into his chest and he omitted a loud gasp. Emma moved back as his breathing came back to normal, and then she found herself in a bone crushing hug. 

"God, Emma. I am so so sorry." He whispered, rocking her. "I didn't mean anything I said to you. I would never consider you a conquest."

Emma pulled back and she could see the tears rolling down her cheeks, which she wiped with her thumbs. 

"It's okay."

"Not it's not. I hurt you. I made you cry. I never wanted to do that to you." Killian said, as he tenderly stroked her cheek. "I love you."

Emma smiled at him softly. "I love you too."

Killian watched as she reached across to the bedside table to grab the phone, but he stopped her. 

"I remember exactly what I said. Word for word. And now that we're face to face, I want to say it to you. _Swan, it's Killian again. You have to listen to me. I know that you've been to see Gold and I saw what you did. If he has promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you; he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat and when he does, you'll be sucked in too. I don't know what he's planning, but I know he's been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. And I only know all this because… because I'm afraid I've been lying to you too. Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you and he used it against me. I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan. But I failed. And now, because of that, I might lose you. I'm sorry. But I hope you never forgive me, because that means you'll get this in time to save yourself. Goodbye." _

By the time Killian had finished speaking, Emma had tears rolling down her cheeks. Killian looked at her softly. 

"I am so sorry for lying to you Emma. I should've told you the moment he made me do it, but he threatened you. I made a deal with him to get my hand back, and he told me that the hand could bring out my darker side again, and it did. He then told me that this was due to it always being inside me. He would only remove my hand if I helped him with something. Emma, I had to hold down an old man as Gold sucked him into the hat…"

"Ssh." Emma whispered. "It's in the past. I know what Gold is like, but Killian, unlike him, you have changed. There is no darkness in you, Killian."

Killian watched as Emma pressed her lips against his. "I love you, okay. Nothing is going to change that."

"I love you, too."

Emma smiled and she leant her head on his chest.

"Emma…" 

"Hmm."

"Do you think Gold is still going to come after me?"

Emma looked at him. "No. Because he now has no choice but to give Belle the real dagger, and when he does, she will give it to me, and I'm locking it away. The reign of the Dark One is over, now we just need to focus on the dairy queen. _Together." _

Killian smiled at her reuse of his word from last night.

"Aye."

Unknown to both of them at that moment, the Snow Queen had already smashed her mirror, and by this time tomorrow, the town's residents would be pitted against one another, and the ribbons which currently rested on hers and Elsa's wrists would come into play.

**Finishing here. I only wrote this because of the feels I got from last night. I knew when the Snow Queen whispered in Gold's ear at the end of 4x07 was something to do with Hook. I also don't think Hook will die. And if he does, true loves kiss or an act of true love will bring him back. **


End file.
